lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Guillotine
|director = |writer = Richard Shepard |producer = Richard Shepard |composer = |starring = |voices = |developed = Shatara Studios Gozie AGBO |distributed = |basedon = |rating = R |release = August 13, 2021 |runtime = |language = |budget = |boxoffice = |pre = |succ = }} Guillotine is a 2021 science-fiction thriller film directed by , based on a story written by Richard Shepard. The film is developed by Shatara Studios and Gozie AGBO, a studio managed by producers . The film is distributed by for a release date of August 13, 2021 and will star , , , , , , and , alongside , , and in supporting roles. Premise After the United Socialist States reformed as a one-party state, where the government and major corporations indoctrine humanity via entertainment outlets sending political messages, the detonation of a carbon bomb, meant to give humanity control over climate engineering, diffuses across the planet creating a cultural dry zone with scarcities of natural elements. Three decades after the event known as Green Day, the populous is clustered inland and relies on virtual worlds and transhumanism as escapist tactics from the rapidly decaying planet. A deluded griever defies against the corporations in power and steals a time machine to eliminate past individuals whose contributions to fantastical pieces provided a gateway for the indoctrination of humanity. Cast * as Rudolphus "Ralph" Ludgate; a distraught employee for Holstrum Enterprises who steals a time machine and commits to a series of assassinations throughout time to fix his future. * as Norman Holstrum; a persuasive corporate industrialist and CEO of Holstrum Enterprises who is in opposition to Ralph's goals of altering the timeline. * as ; a British entrepreneur and founder of the Quarry Bank Mill who is a target of an assassination attempt. * as ; the future wife of Samuel Greg who is abducted by Ralph Ludgate and assists him in his future exploits through time. * as Zachary Thompson: a sleeper agent from the who is paid off by Norman Holstrum to protect Philip Francis Nowlan from Ralph Ludgate. * as ; an American science fiction author and creator of who is a target of an assassination attempt. * as ; an American author whose writings of nuclear holocaust warnings made him a primary target for an assassination attempt. portrays an older Philip Wylie. * as : the daughter of Philip Wylie who is abducted by Zachary Thompson to threaten an older Philip Wylie. * as Victor Holstrum; the former CEO of Holstrum Enterprises and Norman's father who refutes his corporate management following a series of timeline alterations. * as Carly Moore Ludgate; the fiancee of Ralph Ludgate who was killed as a result of the nuclear holocaust that occurred three decades prior. Trivia *The film was originally conceived as a novel being written by Richard Shepard but was lost following e-mail issues. The main story still remained intact and is planned to be written on a separate Google document. **On July 10, 2019, Red Shogun was looked through a DM with Dimensional Paradox on Discord and noticed the first message sent was a viewable link to the Google document where the previously thought lost novel was. After this discovery, the doc's contents were copied and pasted onto a separate doc on his current account for preservation and future expansion. **Due to this, the plot of this film will likely change as the novel further develops. *The roles of Ralph Ludgate and Zachary Thompson are direct analogues to the and the 's respective roles in (1991). *Despite the film's in-universe history delving into extreme political discourse, the film's plot leaves that as a subtle background theme while keeping the time travel plot as the focus point of the film's story. *The individuals who are assassinated are based on real individuals who each have a distinct connection to the influences of popular science fiction concepts that are still thriving in the early 21st century. ** is the grandfather of , an author who wrote the science fiction novel (1880), which served as an inspiration for the genre, which developed, in a respective order of influences, 's (1905), ' (1917), (1934), and ' (1977-). Flash Gordon was also a major influence on the design of (1938), who thus established the genre. ** was the creator of , who was first featured in (1928), which was also a major influence on . ** was the author of (1930), which is a likely (but unconfirmed) source of inspiration for the conceptualization of , alongside (1933), which influenced both and . He was also the author of The Savage Gentleman (1932), which inspired (1933), an early depiction of superheroes who predates Superman by 5 years. Category:Red Shogun Category:Films Category:Guillotine Category:Science Fiction Category:Thriller Category:R Category:August Category:2021 Category:Shatara Studios